


Sins of the Flesh

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Vaginal Fingering, grace!kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: While the reader is waiting for Cas and the Winchesters to show up, Meg pops in to pay a little visit.





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

If you rolled your eyes any harder, they were going to fall out of their sockets. No matter how hard you tried to ignore her, she had a way of getting under your skin. It had always been that way with the demon that called herself Meg.

“Ya know, I’m really not so bad once you get to know me. Not anymore, at least,” Meg smirked at you.

Shooting her an irritated glare, exhausted and frustrated from dealing with the her, you snapped back, “Hush, evil one.”

“Oooh, name calling,” she cooed, “how fearsome.”

Letting out an irritated groan, you asked her, “What do you want, Meg? As I’ve already told you, I’m busy.” 

You were to meet your brother Castiel and the hunters he guarded to discuss the possibility of joining them on a hunt, and didn’t want to be distracted when they arrived. And if any of your previous run-ins proved one thing, it was that Meg could be very distracting. No matter what vessel you both took, what the era or circumstances, there was always something about her that pulled you in, despite your best efforts. It was troubling to say the least; you were an angel and had no business feeling anything, let alone a strange pull towards the demon.

“Awww, I’m crushed,” she mocked, a look of false hurt on her face. “Is that anyway to speak to an old friend? Especially after I made the trip here just to see you.”

Glancing over to where she lounged on the motel bed, you asked her, “How did you find me anyway?” curiosity mingling with exasperation. You’d only booked the motel room at the insistence of your brother. He claimed it put the Winchesters at ease- a more neutral ground on which to meet you. Not long after you’d settled into the room, a knock at the door had announced Meg’s arrival. In all honesty, you were surprised that she’d bothered with the courtesy.

She smirked. “I always know when you’re near.”

You felt yourself flush at her words, though you didn’t understand why. There was something in the way she was eyeing you. It was a look you’d seen before- not on that face, perhaps, but in the past. It made your vessel react oddly; your heart started beating faster, your breathing quickened, and a strange heat bloomed across your skin. Looking away from her, you mumbled to yourself in Enochian, “I don’t know if I should be pleased by that or not.”

Meg cocked her head curiously, unable to decipher what you’d said. She stretched lazily, then stood and you watched as she made her way over to the where you sat at the kitchenette table. Only when she was directly in front of you did you meet her eyes, adrenaline making your pulse flutter. It only worsened when she reached out and brushed some stray hair behind your ear. “Come on, angel, is it really so bad to see me?”

“No,” you breathed out, unable to look away from her face. “No, it isn’t bad at all. And that is very, very wrong.”

“How so?” she asked, a soft smirk on her lips.

“Surely you must realize how- how inappropriate this is? An angel and a demon, sitting here and talking? By all the rules of Heaven and Hell, we should be trying to kill each other. And yet…” you trailed off.

“Rules are made to be broken, angel,” she purred.

“Not in my experience,” you shot back. 

Her hand slid to the back of your head, cradling you in her hold, and you let her. You were completely still, entranced by her movements while at the same time your training was screaming at you, insisting you smite the demon where she stood. You ignored it.

A surprised gasp was ripped from you when she suddenly plopped down in your lap, straddling you and bringing her face close to yours. She slung both arms over your shoulders, caging you in her embrace. The smoky, spicy scent of her surrounded you. Her breasts brushed against yours with every breath, and heat started coiling low in your belly. Your hands went automatically to her hips; you could feel the heat of her skin through her jeans.

Ducking her head, her lips a hairsbreadth from your own, she whispered, “Come on, angel, don’t tell me you’ve never thought of this- break a few rules with me. Let’s shake things up.”

Your eyes slid shut as she pressed her lips to yours. A moan echoed throughout the room, and you realized distantly that you were the one causing it. Her hot lips were soft and supple, like nothing you’d ever felt before. You got lost in her kiss, reciprocating without a second thought. A startled squeak escaped you when you felt the tip of her tongue poke at the seam of your lips. She coaxed your mouth open and the hot, wet press of her tongue against yours had you whimpering, your grip on her tightening. She chuckled against you, the rumble of it reverberating through both of your bodies. She guided the kiss, mapping out the inside of your mouth with her tongue.

It wasn’t long before it turned rough, Meg demanding more from your tentative lips. When she nipped at your bottom lip, you let out an involuntary whine. You weren’t aware of your hips rocking back and forth until Meg began to match your motions. Hot, wet slick began to pool in your panties as you bucked up into her. You craved something, but couldn’t think of what it was. Meg’s tongue twining with your own drove coherent thought from your mind.

You tensed slightly when one of Meg’s hands trailed down your front, skimming over your breasts and down your stomach, and readied yourself in case she decided to attack. What you weren’t expecting were her nimble fingers wiggling their way between your legs to press firmly against the crux of your thighs. The jolt of pleasure that surged through your body caught you completely off-guard.

Meg broke the kiss, openly laughing at you as she stroked you over and over again. You let your head fall back with a groan, eyes still squeezed shut as you got lost in the sensations she was causing. A loud moan forced its way out past your lips at the first brush of her fingers against your mound. You were so far gone that you hadn’t noticed her working the button of your pants open until she was touching your fevered flesh.

Meg worked her way past the elastic band of your panties, dipping her hand inside to caress your clit. She rubbed at the swollen nub, pulling sensations from you that you’d never felt before. You weren’t completely naive; you knew, both from observing humanity and from your vessel’s memories, that what you were feeling was lust. It was so visceral, so consuming it was little wonder it was a sin. A small part of your training told you this was wicked, a forbidden indulgence that your brothers and sisters would find shameful. That voice was quickly silenced when Meg’s lips attached themselves to your neck.

She scraped her teeth against your skin before biting down and sucking hard. It would have been painful, had you been human, but all you felt was pleasure. You healed quicker than she could leave a mark, but she gave it her best shot. As she worried the skin of your neck with her teeth, occasionally lapping at it with her hot tongue, her fingers worked on your slit. She ran them up and down, dipping the tip of a single digit inside your folds to spread your arousal around your entrance. When she crooked a finger, it rubbed along a spot inside that had you jerking in her grasp.

Meg detached herself from your neck long enough to tease, “Hmmm, looks like we found the magic button. You like that,angel?”

“Yes,” you choked out on a gasp.

She did it again, watching with a grin of delight as you squirmed under her. When she started to rub that spot and your clit at the same time, it was impossible hold back your moans or your grace. You had to feel her with the real you, not just the vessel you inhabited. It enveloped her, stroking her skin all over. It amused you when she let out a surprised yelp.

“What the hell was that?”

“My grace. I can’t- I can’t hold it back. The things you are doing to me, I want you to feel that way too.”

“No objections to that, but give a girl a little warning next time.”

You quirked an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly. “Next time?”

Before she could respond, you moved your grace against her. It ran along her body, seeking out the places that made her gasp the most. At a loss for what else to do, you mimicked her earlier motions. You formed grace into phantom pairs of lips, kissing down her neck, nibbling here and there. There was spot behind her ear that drew a particularly strong vocal response, so you latched onto that patch of skin with gusto. More grace traveled down her front, pausing at her breasts. Experimentally, you tweaked her nipples, rolling them into hard little buds.

Meg’s head fell back with a groan. “Fuck, angel, where’d you learn to do that?”

“I am not wholly ignorant, as you seem to believe. I’ve watched humanity for eons; it seems humans engage in little else but carnal relations,” you explained, humor coloring your tone. She made a magnificent sight, writhing in your lap, dark curls trembling and pink lips opened in a moan. You quite enjoyed seeing her like this, so wanton for your touch.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop,” she commanded breathlessly. Her hips rocked back and forth as you obeyed, toying with her nipples as more grace went lower still. She started pumping her fingers inside you once more, stoking the fire in your belly. A thin tendril of grace wiggled its way into her channel, matching the movements of her fingers. Her moans increased when grace latched onto her clit, suckling at her languidly.

The two of you pushed each other higher, a give and take of pleasure. You lost yourself in the sight and smell and feel of her. Your hands crept up her back to tangle in her hair, gripping firmly as she rode your grace. You pulled her down for a hard kiss, your lips moving against each other in a harsh dance. You welcomed her tongue eagerly, sucking it into your mouth with a moan. The coil in your center tightened to the breaking point, and you gave a silent shriek against her lips a you crested over the edge.

Your walls gripped hard as Meg’s fingers continued to work your body. Her pace only slackened when she followed you into ecstasy moments later, her channel constricting around your grace. She came with a groan, withdrawing her soaked digits from your core and pulling away slightly to suck them into her mouth. You watched as her pink tongue lapped at the slick coating her glistening fingers. Your hands smoothed down her back and you withdrew your grace, wrapping it around her to soothe any aches.

All was quiet for a few minutes as you both came back to reality. By the time you became aware of your surroundings once again, Meg was already gearing you up for round two. She roughly shoved her hands under your shirt, deftly unhooking your bra and palming at your breasts. With an impatient flex of your grace, you disrobed both of you entirely, unwilling to waste a single moment more. She grinned at you, running her tongue along your lips before plunging inside.

The feeling of her silky bare flesh against your own sent a pang of lust straight to your core. As wrong as it was, as sinful as it was, you had to have her. Perversely enough, you longed to possess the demon. Just imagining the sight of her writhing below you, spreading her legs for you, sent a fresh gush of slick through your center. You needed to taste her, to feel her shake in your arms as you brought her release. Unable to stand another moment of waiting, you slid your hands to the backs of her thighs and stood, hoisting her up in the air.

Meg squawked in surprise at the abrupt movement, her legs wrapping around your waist as her arms went around your neck. You whirled around, and in a few short steps, you were at the bed. You tossed her onto the mattress, enjoying the sway of her breasts as she bounced. You were on her in an instant, kissing her deeply. You explored one another with hands and lips and teeth, your combined moans and gasps ringing throughout the room. You particularly enjoyed the noises she made when you brought your grace back into play.

“Fuuuuuu…” Meg groaned out, her hips bucking against you. Your grace danced across her body, attacking her neck and breasts with vigorous sucking. Curious to see what her reaction would be, you used some of your grace to pin her hands and hips in place, rendering her immobile. She let out the loudest moan yet as you slid grace into her dripping slit, her back arching off of the bed.

Father, but she was amazing. You braced yourself above her on hands and knees, watching her squirm beneath you. You could feel her through your grace, the warm wetness of her surrounding the piece of it inside her channel. It was the most divine thing you’d ever experienced and you wanted more. Lowering yourself to hover over her lower half, you made yourself comfortable between her spread thighs, pressing a gentle kiss to her hips. Her lower lips glistened invitingly, and without hesitating, you leaned forward to run your tongue along her slick folds.

“Shit!” she exclaimed over your groan. The flavor of her was indescribable, salty and smoky and tangy. You did it again, delving your tongue deeper with every pass. Between your grace and your tongue, it wasn’t long before Meg was climaxing again, shouting her release to the ceiling. Still, you didn’t abate. You needed to taste more, to feel more. Slick ran down your thighs as you listened to her, aroused beyond comprehension at the stunning vision she presented.

Desperate for friction, you reached down with one of your hands, shoving two fingers inside your aching channel. You pushed yourself toward release as you lapped and slurped at her, fuckng yourself hard and fast on your fingers. When you felt yourself about to topple over, you licked your way up her slit, wrapping your lips around her clit and sucking hard. The sound of her screaming for you pushed you into bliss, white hot pleasure surging through your body. You detached your mouth from her, moaning out her name in ecstasy.

Reluctantly, you withdrew your grace from her and toppled to the side, panting hard and shaking from your release. Sweat and slick coated both of you as you took a moment to regain your breath. By the time your heart stopped racing, Meg had draped herself over you, not quite done yet. She stretched out on top of you, pressing a leg between yours. You spread your legs wider, helping her notch your bodies together. Your aching clit rubbed against her thigh, sending pleasure through your overworked center. Her soft breasts crushed against your own, the pebbled peaks dragging against your skin.

You welcomed the warm press of her tongue gladly when she kissed you. Her hands ran up the sides of your body, her fingers twining with yours as she pushed your hands to the bed. Your grace wrapped around her, holding her close to you. She looked down into your eyes, her dark curls a curtain framing the both of you, her gaze mischievous.

“What d’ya say, angel? Think you can go one more round?”

You answered by rolling your hips, rocking against her center. “Can you?”

The bed creaked under you as you bucked against one another, adding to the moans, sighs, and occasional laughter. Your clit brushed back and forth along her thigh, sending zings of pleasure through you. Before long, you felt the edge approaching once more, grinding harder against Meg. She bent down to suck a nipple into her mouth, nipping at the swollen pebble, laving the sting away with her tongue. 

You arched up into the feelings she was causing, racing toward completion. Meg licked a path up your torso to your neck, nibbling on your throat and tugging your ear between her teeth. She whispered hotly, “Come on, angel, come for me. Let me see that pretty face come one more time.”

Your mouth dropped open in a silent scream as you obeyed her command. Waves of pleasure crashed down over you, drowning you in ecstasy. Your walls spasmed helplessly as you found your release, hips rutting uncontrollably against Meg’s. She followed right behind you, her slick drenching your thigh as she orgasmed above you. You rode each other hard, each of you lost in the exquisite pleasure you found together.

Finally, finally, you started to come down. You slowed your movements gradually, easing Meg down from her high before gently rolling her to the bed. She lay panting beside you for a moment, chest heaving as she fought for breath.

“Just think, angel, we could’ve been doing that this whole time,” Meg chuckled breathlessly.

“Had I known it would feel that way, we would have,” you assured her. You held her to you loosely for a few minutes, before she wiggled out of your grasp to stand.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the afterglow, but cuddling’s not really my thing,” she said, standing stark naked in front of you, glancing around for her clothes.

Your eyes raked over her nude form, but as much as you desired another round with her, time was against you, and your brother and his charges would be here soon. You sighed, resigned to that fact; with a snap of your fingers, you were both clean and dressed, the bed made up once more. Standing, you watched as Meg sidled up to you with a grin. You met her halfway when she went to kiss you, allowing yourself one more moment with the demon.

“Ya know,” she said when she pulled away, “maybe I should pay you another visit soon.”

“I would enjoy that,” you replied with a small grin, “especially if all of your visits end in such a manner.”

She tipped her head back, laughing at your response. “Looks like I’ve been a bad influence on you, angel. Aren’t you worried about indulging in sins of the flesh?”

You shook your head with faux solemnity, your hands pulling her closer still. “Not any longer. I’ve never experience anything as holy as being with you.”

She fluttered a hand in front of her face, batting her eyelashes at you. “Oh stop it you, you’re making me blush.”

You chuckled softly, enjoying the quiet moment. All too soon, she was pulling away. With one last kiss, she winked cheekily and vanished. Shaking your head at her theatrics, you were already looking forward to her next visit. A knock on the door had you straightening your clothes, leaving no hint as to what you’d just been up to. Recognizing the presence behind it, you opened the door wide.

“Hello, brother.”


End file.
